


The Things They Finally Said

by BeccaBear93



Series: What They Did and Didn't Say [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, here it is, the final part to this series. Not much to say about this one, except that I really wanted to include Dan using his strange, fond, insult of "spoon" lol. Also, the POV kind of jumps back and forth. Sorry!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Things They Finally Said

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, the final part to this series. Not much to say about this one, except that I really wanted to include Dan using his strange, fond, insult of "spoon" lol. Also, the POV kind of jumps back and forth. Sorry!

On month four, day 17, Phil bumps into Dan again. Literally. He's just wandering through Tesco's, wondering what to get for dinner ('Maybe I should just get one of those little microwaveable meals,' because really, cooking for one is still so much harder than cooking for two, and he always ends up with more than he can eat), when--

"Oof! Oh, sorry, I--" and that's when he actually looks up and sees who he's just run into. Dan's standing there, clutching a basket handle in front of him with both hands, and for a moment Phil thinks he's dreaming, but no, this is definitely real.

Dan's face is splotchy, like his blood can't decide whether it all wants to flow towards or away from his face. For a second he looks like he wants to turn and run, but he just takes a deep breath and says, "Hi."

There are so many things Phil wants to say, and they're all fighting to get past his brain and out of his mouth, but in the end he only says, "You're okay."

"I'm okay," Dan agrees, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor guiltily.

"I--" and Phil wants to talk about this, wants to move past it so things can be like they were before, but even now he doesn't entirely understand what went wrong. He wants to say  _come home_ , but Dan probably doesn't even consider it his home anymore. "Do you want to come over?" he asks instead, and then chickens out and starts to make an excuse. "Your things--"

"Actually, I--" Jesus this is awkward. It used to be  _so easy_ to talk to Phil. Why did he have to go and fuck everything up? Dan isn't even sure what made this hard--the falling in love part or the running away part--but he regrets it all. "I'm visiting Louise again. I should get back now." Sometimes he forgets that Phil hasn't actually read his letters, so if they ever see each other again, he'll have to explain all over again that Louise knew where he was all along but that none of the blame should rest with her. For now though, Phil just nods.

"Oh, right. Of course." He can't tell if Dan is really in a hurry, though, or just wants out of the conversation, so he takes half a risk. "Would you want...?"

"Probably not a good idea," Dan answers quickly. When Phil's face falls and he just nods again, Dan turns to walk away. This might be the only chance he ever gets, though, and he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering. So he turns back around, asks, "What did you mean?"

"What did...?" He doesn't quite understand the question, though. It's clearly that Dan isn't referring to that last unfinished invitation, so he tries to think back and remember their last conversation before Dan left, whatever he said that must have pushed Dan away. It was something stupid, though, something mundane. Finally, he gives in. "What did I mean when?"

Dan silently pulls his phone out of his pocket, taps at it a few times, and then hands it over. Phil takes it and almost,  _almost_ laughs when he sees the label "Philgon" at the top, but it dies in his throat when he realises what Dan's asking about. "I still love you," his own words from just a few weeks ago, are staring back at him from the screen. He can feel the blood rushing to his head, so fast that it actually makes him a bit dizzy. He ignores the instinct to lie, to make clever excuses or avoid the question. Calmly, quietly, he answers, "I meant exactly what I said."

"What, like, as a friend?"

Dan sounds slightly frantic now, like he  _needs_ a real answer, and Phil raises an eyebrow at him and swallows. "Dan... you know that's not what I meant."

"That's what I thought." Well, he'd thought of the  _possibility,_ anyway, but he'd never quite let himself believe it, and he's sure his expression is saying as much right now.

They stare at each other in silence for a minute before Phil breaks and asks, "Are you going to  _say_ anything?"

A nervous giggle bubbles out of Dan. He was so shocked that he forgot to actually give an answer. "Of course I love you, you utter spoon!" He couldn't keep the grin off his face if he wanted to, so he supposes it's a good thing that he doesn't really want to.

Phil exhales shakily. He wants to grab Dan's hand and drag him somewhere immediately for a real date, or just drag him back home. But he realises that they still have a lot of things to work through, a lot to talk about. "Can I have your number?" he asks instead, smiling at how stupid and cheesy it sounds.

Dan looks pointedly to the phone still in Phil's hand. "You still have it."

"Oh, right." Phil hands it back, looking sheepish. "Sorry, I just... I can't believe you kept it."

"I wanted to know how long you'd keep trying," Dan admits.

And Phil smiles, because they might have a lot to work through, but they'll be okay in the end. In fact, they might just be even better than they were before.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that ending too abrupt? It felt abrupt. I'm sorry. I couldn't think of any other way to do it without this getting ridiculously long.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this strange little thing! If you did, keep an eye out, as I've been slowly working on a super cheesy and fluffy phanfic that I will be posting here when it's done. And whether you liked this or not, comments are always appreciated. Let me know what I did well, and what could use some work :)


End file.
